<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semeden Ukeye: Hayallerinin Penisini Bulmak için Rehber by Kkamjong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113755">Semeden Ukeye: Hayallerinin Penisini Bulmak için Rehber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong'>Kkamjong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pornstars, Seme Kai, Smut, Switch Chanyeol, uke chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Chanyeol şirketteki bir numaralı aktörle çalışmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semeden Ukeye: Hayallerinin Penisini Bulmak için Rehber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618535">From Top To Bottom: A Guide To Finding The Dick Of Your Dreams</a> by thetwistedstar.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol kendisini Tüm Paket olarak düşünmeyi severdi. İnsanlara başlarını çevirip tekrar tekrar baktıran yakışıklı, genç görünen bir yüzü, dar pantolonlar içinde muhteşem görünen uzun bacakları ve hiçbir kusur bulunamayacak derin bir sesi vardı.</p>
<p>Bu yüzden neden hâlâ Junmyeon’u ikna etmekte zorlandığına şaşıyordu. Ajansın başı olduğu için Junmyeon, Chanyeol gibi yeni roller, yeni şeyler ve farklı perspektifler denemeye istekli olan çok yönlü birisine sahip olduğu için <em>heyecanlanmalıydı. </em>Sonuçta kişisel gelişim Chanyeol’un arzuladığı şeydi.</p>
<p>“Hayır.” Junmyeon’un dudakları ince çizgi halini aldı ve manikürlü tırnaklarını masaya vururken Chanyeol’e sert, etkilenmemiş bakış atıyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol etkilenmeyerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Reddedilme yüzüne yansısaydı hayatında istediklerini elde edemezdi hiç. İnatçılık Chanyeol’un anahtar niteliklerinden biriydi. “Biraz ikna edilmeye ihtiyacın olduğunu anlıyorum. Evde birkaç video çektim eğer sen—“</p>
<p>“Chanyeol.” Junmyeon sözünü keserek geriye yaslandı ve sandalyesi tehlikeli bir şekilde gıcırdadı. “Senin bu pozisyona uygun olmadığını düşündüğüm için değil.” Durakladı ve Chanyeol kıpırdandı.</p>
<p>“Ama?” sonunda dayanamadı.</p>
<p>Junmyeon iç çekti. “Ama bunda çok abartıyorsun.”</p>
<p>“Anlamadım.”</p>
<p>“Sen aynı kulvarda değilsin.” Junmyeon vurguladı. “Olduğun yerde mükemmelsin. Sen şirketin en iyi baskın değişkenlerinden birisin ve bizim senin orada olmana ihtiyacımız var.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol ters ters bakıyordu. Junmyeon olayı <em>kendi</em> açısından görmediği için üzgündü. “Evet, becerebilirim.” Açıkça söyledi. “Ama nasıl güzelce becerileceğimi gösterme fırsatını kaçırıyorsun. <em>Hayatının fırsatını</em> kaçırıyorsun!”</p>
<p>S&amp;M Stüdyoları’nın bir çalışanı ve en yüksek izlenen aktörlerinden biri olarak Chanyeol bir şans verilirse zirveye kadar yükselebileceğini biliyordu. En azından aklından tekrar ettiği cümle buydu çünkü Junmyeon’a bunu göstermesi gerekiyordu. Chanyeol’un kazanmaya bu kadar istekli olmasının nedeni<em>tamamen</em> konu dışı olsa da çalıştığı aktörlerden birine vurulmuştu.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol.” Junmyeon iç çekti, ses tonu Chanyeol’un çok alışkın olduğu bir şeydi. Konuşmanın bittiği anlamına geliyordu. “Hevesini takdir ediyorum ama senin kabiliyetinde birisine idareyi verirsem vicdanım rahat etmez.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un gözü seğiriyordu, sandalyeye sıkıca tutundu. “Kabiliyetim mi?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon ellerini birleştirdi ve doğrularak Chanyeol’e anlamlı bir bakış attı. “Bu şirketin elit kesimi pozisyonlarını sıkı çalışma ve gayretle kazandılar. Sen, Chanyeol, filmlerine ekstra bir şeyler katabilirsin ama çok fazla şey deniyorsun. Sadece geçen hafta Jongdae’yle olan setinden sonra iki saat boyunca temizlik yapmak zorunda kaldık. Çünkü yeni bir pozisyon icat etmeye çalışırken makyaj masalarını devirdin.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama Junmyeon elini kaldırarak onu susturdu.</p>
<p>“Ve ondan önceki hafta oyuncak dolaplarından birinin yerini değiştirdin, gökkuşağı gibi görünmesini istediğin için dildoları renklerine göre ayarladın. Onları <em>doğru </em>sırasına sokmak için birisine fazladan ödeme yapmak zorunda kaldık. Ondan önce de, sırf kirazlı olandan ikinci bir görüş almak istediğin için temizlik görevlileriyle kayganlaştırıcılarımız üzerinde ‘tat testi’ yaptın.”</p>
<p>“Onun için geçerli nedenim vardı. O marka korkunç bir kere ve şirket ondan sonra değiştirdi.” Chanyeol bundan oldukça gurur duyuyordu. Gökkuşağı dildolar boyutuna ve maddesine göre yerine daha çok ilgi çekiciydiler. İçerisi bu kadar sıkıcı olursa böyle yaratıcı bir sektörde çalışmanın neresi iyi olurdu?</p>
<p>“Aslında yeterince ciddi değilsin ve bu seni ileriye götürmekten alıkoyuyor.”</p>
<p>“Ama iyi olacağımı <em>biliyorsun.</em> Şuna baksana!” Chanyeol ayağa kalktı ve arkasını dönerek ellerini sandalyeye yaslanıp domaldı. Kalçasını salladı, bu sabah giydiği beyaz dar pantolonun içinde oldukça becerilesi göründüğünü biliyordu. Chanyeol omzunun üstünden baktı ve Junmyeon’un hiçte şaşırıp kalmadığını gördü. “Haydi, ama Junmyeon!”</p>
<p>“Bana hareketlerinle kanıtla. Ucuz baştan çıkarma taktiklerin işe yaramaz.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol arkasını dönüp sandalyesine çöktü ve bacaklarını ayırdı. “Ya kanıtlarsam?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon parmaklarını çenesinin altına koyarak bir an düşündü. “Eğer <em>kanıtlarsan</em>, parçalaması için elitimize kıçını altın tabakta sunarım.” Junmyeon tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol istediğini elde etme yolunda ufak bir zafer kazanmış gibi hissediyordu. Şimdi tek yapması gereken dizginleri ele almaktı. Çantada keklik olacaktı.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junmyeon’un bunu sana çeneni kapatıp ofisinden çıkman için söylediğini biliyorsun.” Baekhyun parmağındaki tavuk yağını yalarken söyledi. Chanyeol arkadaşına burnunu kırıştırdı ve yorumunu geçiştirdi.</p>
<p>“Dinle.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Zirveye ulaşmak için kabiliyetinden şüphem falan yok ama mütemadiyen uke olacak göt yok sende. Bu yüzden seni seme yaptılar. Senin için böylesi iyi. Niye bu kadar iyi bir şeyi mahvetmekten kararlısın?”</p>
<p>“Kariyerimin en güzel yıllarını <em>en iyisi</em> olabilecekken ikinci en iyisi olmaya adayamam.” Diye açıkladı Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Baekhyun yememişti tabii ki. “Evde onun videolarıyla kendini çekerken kurnazca altına girmeye çalışacağına neden gidip Jongin'e çıkma teklifi etmemeni anlayamıyorum.”</p>
<p>“Bilmiyorum.” Chanyeol sızlanarak başını kabine yasladı. “Onda beynimi durduran bir şey var.”</p>
<p>“Evet, penisi. Jongdae’den Dünyanın Dokuzuncu Harikası olduğunu duydum.”</p>
<p>“Dokuzuncu mu?” Chanyeol sordu. “Sekizinci neymiş?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun sırıttı, dudaklarındaki yağı parmağıyla sildi ve parmağını emerek yaladıktan sonra ağzından çıkardı. “Götüm.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol göz devirerek homurdandı ve birasına uzandı. Yarın çalışması gerekmiyordu bu yüzden bu küçük molayı kutlayabilirdi ama akşamdan kalmalıkla uğraşmamayı tercih ederdi. Özellikle de Baekhyun akşamdan kalacaktı ve <em>akşamdan kalan bir Baekhyun </em>ağzına bir şey tıkılana kadar şımarık bebek gibi sızlanırdı.</p>
<p>Chanyeol en yakın arkadaşının oral takıntısını güzelce kullanmak için neden porno sektörüne girmediğine her zaman şaşırırdı. Onun yerine Chanyeol’e ya da duyma mesafesine giren zavallılara işkence ediyordu. Ya da görüş mesafesinde olanlara. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un suratındaki sırıtışı gördü ve başını çevirdiğinde farklı bir kabindeki arkadaşını izleyen bir grup kişiyle karşılaştı.</p>
<p>“Kendimi eve bıraktırmak için şansımı deneyeceğim.” Dedi Baekhyun ve dudaklarını yalayarak birasını masadan aldı. “Belki kıçını harekete geçirmek ve hayallerinin penisine çıkma teklifi etmen için sana ilham olur.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Söz konusu olan sadece Jongin'in penisi değildi. Öyle olsaydı Chanyeol ilk tanıştıkları anda üzerine atlayıp hevesini alırdı. Jongin ondan çok daha fazlasıydı. Jongin'in filmlerini HD DVD parçalarından izlemekten—girmek üzere olduğu sektöre alışmak için bir yoldu—onu aralarında ekran olmadan doğrudan izlemeye geçtiği ilk sefer Chanyeol’un ilgisini çekmişti.</p>
<p>İlk başta idol olarak tapmaydı. Not almak için elinde kalem ve kâğıtla Jongin'in çekimlerini izlerdi ama Jongin'in kalçalarını hareket ettirmesiyle ya da partnerini kollarına aldığında baldırlarında kasılan güzel kaslardan dolayı dikkati hep dağılırdı.</p>
<p>Bu da Jongin'in <em>Chanyeol’u</em> havaya kaldırdığında nasıl olacağına, onu yatağa bastırmış becerirken Jongin'in parmaklarının <em>Chanyeol’un</em> bileklerinde nasıl hissettireceğine, dair tehlikeli düşüncelere yol açmıştı. Jongin çekimlerinde onu etkilemekte hiç başarısız olmamıştı. Cesurdu, çekiciydi ve ekrana kolayca yansıyan bir özgüven patlamasına sahipti.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un gerçekten <em>düşüren </em>şey ise gerçek Jongin'le karşılaştığı zamandı. Gerçek Jongin daha yumuşaktı; sırıtışları içten gülümsemelere dönüşüyordu ve kişiliği ekran önündeki Kai'den çok daha farklıydı. Chanyeol, Jongin hakkında daha çok bilgi topladıkça—en yakındaki kişiye vurarak tüm bedeniyle kahkaha atması, konsantre olurken bir parmağını dudağına koyması, setten sonra uykulu olduğu için etrafındakilere yaslanması—daha çok düşüyordu. Şimdi ise deli divane olmuştu ve Jongin etraftayken aklını başına toplamak için başvurduğu hiçbir metot işe yaramıyordu.</p>
<p>Baekhyun, Chanyeol’e aşırı heyecanlanmış yavru köpek diyordu çünkü Jongin etraftayken resmen kuyruğu heyecanla sallanıyordu. Senaryosunu almak için Baekhyun’u yanında getirdiği gün olmuştu bunlar. Küçük pisliği beklenmedik bir anda şirkete uğramaktan alıkoymuyordu bunlar çünkü Baekhyun<em> herkesle</em> arkadaş olmayı başarmıştı.</p>
<p>Artık Chanyeol, bilgisayar ekranında Jongin'in—Kai'in—penisinin partnerinin içinde kaybolmasını izlerken kayganlaştırıcıya buladığı eliyle penisini çekmeye mahkûm olmuştu. Chanyeol bacaklarını Jongin için ayırmanın, penisi onu genişletirken onun ağırlığının verdiği hissi merak ediyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol kendini Jongin'in kalçalarının ritmine ayak uydurarak çekiyordu; ayak parmakları kıvrılmıştı ve diğer eliyle göğüs ucuyla oynuyordu. Dakikalar sonraboşaldı ve videoyu Jongin'in yüzünü yakın çekimde gösterdikleri yerde duraklatarak nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Dayanıklılık Chanyeol’de fazlasıyla vardı ama sadece kendisi olduğunda hiç kullanmıyordu; Chanyeol’un tek istediği kovalamaca değil de orgazm sonrası rahatlama olduğu için zaman ve güç kaybı olurdu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol kendini havluyla temizledikten sonra yatağa sürünerek girdi; yastığa kendini bıraktı ve serinlemek için yorganı beline kadar indirdi. Lanet beyni Jongin—rahatlamış yüzü ve sıcak bedeniyle— yanında olsaydı ne kadar rahatlatıcı olacağına dair düşüncelerle daldı. Yastığı yumruklayarak inledi ve yorganı tekmeleyerek üzerinden atıp penisini kavradı. “Uslu dur.” Diye emretti ama çok geçti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Etrafına bakarken Chanyeol’un nabzı hızlanıyordu, avuçları terliyordu. Senaryosunu almak için gelmişti ancak Jongin'in çekim yaptığını öğrenir öğrenmez şöyle bir bakmak için asansörle üçüncü kata fırlamıştı. Sert solumalar, abartılı inlemeler ve seksin ıslak sesi dışında sessiz bir setti.</p>
<p>İki kameraman—birisi ana yerde, diğeri daha cesur açılar için geziniyordu—ve ışıkla ses için az miktarda eleman vardı. Junmyeon kenarda oturuyordu; bakışları telefonundaydı ve yanında ilgisiz görünen Kyungsoo vardı.</p>
<p>Işıkların Jongin'in terli teninde parlamasını, yeni boyadığı –muhteşem bir küllü pembe rengi—saçlarının gözlerinin üzerinde düşmesinden hiçbirinin nasıl etkilenmediğine şaşıyordu Chanyeol. Jongin'in parmakları bastırdığı soluk teni kızartıyordu, tırnakları çiziyordu ve kollarındaki damarlar tamamen şişmiş görünüyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol az daha inleyecekti; önündeki görüntü yüzünden penisi şişmişti. Huzursuzca dudaklarını dişledi, varlığını belli etmemeye çabalıyordu çünkü istediği son şey Junmyeon etraftayken mükemmel bir çekimi mahvetmekti. Kendi arzuları acı vermeye başlayana kadar orada durdu; Jongin'in ona dokunma düşüncesiyle penisi zonkluyordu ve kasıkları yanıyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol binanın öteki tarafındaki tuvaletlere koşturdu; en yakındakileri kullanmasına imkân yoktu. Birisi duyabilirdi. Girer girmez kimse gelmesin diye kapıyı arkasından kilitledi. Uzun sürmeyecekti zaten.</p>
<p>Chanyeol kabinlerden birine girdi, pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını indirdikten sonra bir elini duvara yasladı. Penisini kavradığında eli kuruydu ancak bir şeyin ona dokunması lanet derecede iyi hissettirmişti. Başını aşağıya eğerek inledi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve avucunu becermeye başladı; sıvıları parmaklarına bulaşıyordu. Jongin'in arkasında olduğunu, alçak ve kadife gibi sesiyle Chanyeol’u övdüğünü, mükemmel bir penisi olduğunu ve boşalırkenki halini görmek istediğini söylediğini hayal ediyordu.</p>
<p>Burnundan nefes alıp vererek kasıklarının sıkışmasına ek olarak göğsünde baskı yaratıyordu. Dizleri kilitlenmişti, penisindeki tutuşu sıkılaşmıştı ve kalçalarını durdurup kısa, hızlı okşamalara geçmişti. Beklenti onu kavuruyordu; boğazından yükselen inlemeyle eline boşaldı. Penisi zonkluyordu ve hiçbir şey kalmayana kadar kendini çekti.</p>
<p>Chanyeol duvara yaslandı; terli ve nefes nefeseydi. Tamamen dağılmıştı ve hepsi Jongin'e karşı olan şu lanet çekimini kontrol altına alamadığı içindi. Platoniğinizi görünce sertleşmenin lisede kaldığını sanıyordu.</p>
<p>Tuvaleti temizleyip ellerini yıkadıktan sonra pembe yanaklarına serin su çarptı. Yapabileceği bir şey yoktu o yüzden kimsenin olmadığına emin olmak için başını dışarı uzattı. Temiz olduğunu görünce Chanyeol asansörlere gitti—hâlâ senaryosunu alması gerekiyordu.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo seslenince onu korkuttu. “Neden geldin? Çekimin yok bugün.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'ya döndü ve arkasındaki Junmyeon’u görünce sendeledi. Junmyeon kolunu Jongin'in beline dolamıştı. İkisi fısıltıyla konuşuyordu ve Chanyeol umutsuzca kendini fark etmemelerini diliyordu.</p>
<p>“Profesyonellerden ipucu kapmak için izlemeye mi geldin?” Kyungsoo ona takıldı; Chanyeol’un aşkının önünde görünüşünü kurtarmak için her şeyi yapacağını biliyordu. Chanyeol bu kadar açık vermesinden ve Jongin dışında—muhtemelen kalın kafalı olduğu için Junmyeon dâhil—herkesin bilmesinden nefret ediyordu.</p>
<p>“Haha,” Chanyeol ruhsuz bir şekilde karşılık verdi ve yüzünü olabildiğince duygusuz tutmaya çalıştı.</p>
<p>“Hadi ama koca adam.” Chanyeol’un yanına gelip söyledi Kyungsoo. Koluna vurarak ona tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Seni ait olduğun<em> alta</em> götürelim.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un buna verecek cevabı yoktu. Alt ait olduğu yerdi—tabii kalçasına saplanan Jongin'in penisiyle. Özlemle iç çekti ve Kyungsoo homurdandı.</p>
<p>“Cidden ama bu kadar kolayken hiç eğlenceli değilsin.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Junmyeon, Jongin'le sonunda asansöre gelmişti. “Chanyeol. Alta mı gidiyorsun?” Junmyeon—Chanyeol’un dikkati dağıldığı için unuttuğu— düğmeye bastı.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo hıhladı, “Çok bekler.” Chanyeol kafasını koparmamak için kendini tutuyordu. Kyungsoo kısa olmasına ve tatlı görünmesine rağmen onun uğraşılmayacak bir adam olduğunu iyi biliyordu.</p>
<p>Asansör geldi ve kapıları açıldı. Chanyeol araya minnettardı ve —Kyungsoo'yu suçlamasına rağmen—nedense kendini Jongin'in dibinde bulmuştu. Jongin, Chanyeol’den çok kısa değildi ama Chanyeol’un Jongin'in yüzünü ve güzel kirpiklerinin yanaklarına gölge etmesini üstten görme avantajı vardı. Yorgun görünüyordu.</p>
<p>Jongin aniden başını ona çevirdi ve Chanyeol’e gözlerini uykulu bir şekilde kırpıştırarak baktıktan sonra gülümsedi. “Selam.” Sesi fısıltıdan farksızdı ve Chanyeol’un yine de titretmişti. “Bir sonraki sefer Sehun’la çalıştığını duydum.”</p>
<p>“Evet.” Chanyeol cevapladı—Jongin'in muhteşem gözlerine bakarken ne konuştuklarını tam kavrayamıyordu.</p>
<p>“Sırtına dikkat et. Kaburgalarının altındaki noktaya dokunurken bacağı istemsizce tekmeler. Bunu öğrenmem bir hafta boyunca bereli bir kalçayla gezmeme mal oldu.”</p>
<p>“Bunu öğrendiğim iyi oldu.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Sağ ol.”</p>
<p>“Ne demek.”</p>
<p>Asansör ilk katta durdu ve hepsi indiler. Kyungsoo bilmiş ifadesiyle Chanyeol’un yanına yapıştı.</p>
<p>“Hiç başlama.” Kyungsoo ağzını açar açmaz uyardı Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo dudak büktü. “Bu raddede götün penisine yaklaşamayacak bile.”</p>
<p>“Beni hafife alıyorsun.” Dedi Chanyeol. Bakışları Junmyeon’un yanında yürüyen Jongin'in sırtındaydı.</p>
<p>“Seni hafife aldığım tek şey insan olarak fonksiyonlarının kabiliyeti.” Kyungsoo homurdanarak Chanyeol’u çekiştirdi çünkü posta kutusunda bekleyen senaryosunu unutarak gözünü ayırmadan Jongin'in peşine düşmüştü. Ona elektronik posta da atmışlardı ama Chanyeol kâğıttan okumayı, bazı yerlerin altını çizmeyi ve hepsini sonradan anı olarak saklamayı seviyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol, Jongin'in uzaklaşan figüründen ayrıldı ve kalçasına son kez baktı. Kyungsoo sevdalı kuş olduğu için kafasına bir tane patlattı.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jongin'in uyarısına rağmen Chanyeol’un penisi çekimin ortasında—tam pozisyon değiştirirlerken— Sehun’un tekmesiyle buluşmuştu. Penisinin geçim kaynağı olduğu düşünülünce durum konusunda oldukça profesyonel davrandığını düşünüyordu ve Sehun tekmelenen kendisiymiş gibi görünüyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol konforlu sandalyelerden birisine ihtiyatla oturuyordu; penisinin üzerinde buz torbası varken Sehun yanında surat asıyordu. Kyungsoo ise ilk kez hoş davranıyordu; gerçi tüm gün çekim yapmamaları için Chanyeol’un yeniden sertleşmesi onun göreviydi.</p>
<p>Rahatsız demek az kalırdı. Chanyeol’u bitirmesi gereken bir durum ya da zaman olmamıştı. Kyungsoo buz torbası almaya giderken Sehun, Chanyeol’un patlayacağı korkusuyla kaçmıştı—sanki o vuruştan sonra<em> hareket</em> edebilirdi. Penisindeki kayganlaştırıcı kuruyordu ve boynundaki ve sırtındaki terler kaşındırıyordu; çoktan bir saati geçmişti.</p>
<p>“Şişlik olacak gibi görünmüyor.” Kyungsoo inceleyerek söyledi; Chanyeol’un penisi üzerinde gezdirirken parmakları hafif ve dikkatliydi. Chanyeol dışında muhtemelen Kyungsoo en iyi yargıçtı çünkü her sahne öncesinde ya da arasında Chanyeol’un penisi ya elindeydi ya ağzındaydı. Chanyeol birkaç yıldır bu sektörde bulunuyordu.</p>
<p>“Deneyelim mi?” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un bacakları arasına çöktüğü yerden başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Eli gevşekçe Chanyeol’un penisini kavramıştı.</p>
<p>“Nazik ol.” Chanyeol yarı şakayla yalvardı.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo bu konuda profesyoneldi. Dikkatle parmaklarını sıkılaştırırken Chanyeol’un ifadesinde rahatsızlık belirtisi aradı. Chanyeol kendisini acıya hazırlamıştı ancak baskıda dolayı iniltisini tutamadı. Kyungsoo hemen geri çekildi.</p>
<p>“Bir saat oldu. Çekime hazır değilsen, beklemenin bir manası yok. Bugün bitiremeyeceğiz.” Chanyeol’un arkasındaki Junmyeon konuştu.</p>
<p>Ani baskı Chanyeol’u şaşırtmıştı ve Kyungsoo'nun elindeki penisi yanlış açıyla bulunca acıyla nefesi kesilmişti. Herkes stüdyonun vakit kaybetmekten nefret ettiğini bilirdi ve Chanyeol, <em>Junmyeon’u etkilemesi</em> gerektiği için bundan daha çok nefret etmişti.</p>
<p>Sehun dudak büzerek yanlarına yaklaştı; Chanyeol’u beklerken deliği geniş ve gevşek olsun diye Kyungsoo kıçına tıkaç taktığı için ihtiyatla yürüyordu. Artık kullanmaya gerek yoktu. Başını Junmyeon’un omzuna yaslayarak n’inci kez özür dilerken tekmelenmiş yavru köpeğin tam bir emsaliydi.</p>
<p>“Yarınki çekimi ikiye katlayacağız.” Junmyeon iç çekerek Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı. “Altıda burada ol, böylece bir sonraki setten önce bitirebiliriz.”</p>
<p>“Sabah mı?” Chanyeol bağırdı. Kendini yanlışlıkla daha fazla yaralamamak için bacaklarını ayırarak sandalyede geriye yaslandı. Chanyeol kendini sabah insanı olarak görürdü—en azından tanıdığı çoğu kişiye göre öyleydi—ama sabahın altısında penisini sürekli canlandırmak biraz zor bir işti.</p>
<p>Junmyeon başını çevirerek tersçe Chanyeol’e baktı. Bakışının altında kıpırdandı. “Evet,” diye doğruladı Junmyeon. “Ve lütfen gelmeden önce yemek ye. Mide gurultusu çekimi mahvedebilir.” Dedikten sonra Sehun’u kendine çekerek yavaşça oradan ayrıldı Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Chanyeol iç çekerek penisine bakıyordu. Kyungsoo anlayışla okşadıktan sonra doğruldu ve Chanyeol’un bacakları arasına buz torbasını bıraktı. Bacaklarına değen soğuklukla Chanyeol çığlık attı ve kaçacağım derken az daha sandalyesinden düşecekti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elinde dumanı tüten kahveyle Chanyeol başını uzattığında set kurulmaya başlanmıştı. Kurban havası vardı çünkü Kyungsoo'nun erken sabahlardan hoşlanmadığını biliyordu ve bir penis yaralaması Chanyeol’e bir ömür yeterdi. Yandaki makyaj odasına geçti, kahvesi hâlâ elindeydi. Birisinin girmeden önce almasını bekledi. Kyungsoo'nun tepsiden bir kupa almasını ve hemen içmesini izlerken Sehun başka bir kupaya uzanıyordu.</p>
<p>“Bugün favorim olabilirsin.” Kyungsoo ilk yudumundan sonra konuştu. “Ama boşa ümitlenme!”</p>
<p>Chanyeol bunun penisi için iyi bir işaret odluğunu düşünüyordu ve onun için önemli olan buydu. Başka bir şey düşünmek için çok erkendi. Çoğu kişi gibi sabahları huysuz olmayabilirdi ama beyninin çalıştığı anlamına da gelmiyordu bu.</p>
<p>Set kamera ve ışık ekibiyle yavaşça dolarken arka planda çalışma sesleri geliyordu. Chanyeol makyajı bittikten sonra beline bağladığı havluyla bıkkın bir halde sandalyede oturuyordu. Soojung gözlerinin altındaki koyu halkalardan yakınmıştı ama Chanyeol’e boya kutusuna düşmüş gibi hissettirmeyerek onları saklayarak harika bir iş çıkarmıştı. Mucize yaratan birisiydi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol pışpışlanmaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Kendi başına mükemmel bir şeklide sertleşebiliyordu ama Kyungsoo bunun için para alıyordu ve onu reddettiği ilk seferden sonra başka birisinden Kyungsoo'nun parasının kesildiğini öğrenince suçlanmıştı.</p>
<p>“Bugün ağrın var mı?” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un kucağına oturarak sordu. Havludan kurtulmuştu.</p>
<p>“Hayır, ama hâlâ dokunmadım.” Diye kabullendi. Dünden beri penisiyle tek kontağı işerkenki ve duşta yıkadığındaki zamanlardı.</p>
<p>“Pekâlâ, işe yaramasını umalım.” Kyungsoo alay etti ve cebindeki kayganlaştırıcıyı çıkardı. Avucuna sıkıp ısıttıktan sonra Chanyeol’un penisini kavradı.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un penisinin istendiği gibi çalıştığı çok geçmeden anlaşılmıştı. Kyungsoo'nun yetenekli ellerini hızlıca doldurmuştu. Parmaklarını uzunluğunda hareket ettirerek Chanyeol’un penisini kayganlaştırdıktan sonra yavaşladı. Chanyeol’un set hazır olana kadar sert kalmasını sağlayacak bir hız tutturmuştu. Sehun çoktan pozisyonuna geçmişti; destek olarak kullandıkları ofis masasında uzanıyordu. Chanyeol onun elini aşağıya kaydırıp Kyungsoo'nun daha önceden koyduğu tıkacı çıkarmasını ağzı açık halde izledi.</p>
<p>Junmyeon tam zamanında geldi; Chanyeol kendisini Sehun’un bacakları arasında bulduğu anda yaklaştı. “Bunu kesmek için dünkü çekimi kullanacağız o yüzden Sehun’un sırtüstü olduğu andan başlayın. Sadece… Bu sefer onu çevirirken kalçasından tut.” Dedi Junmyeon. “Belinden uzak dur.”</p>
<p>Sehun yeniden dudak büzdü ve Chanyeol başıyla onayladı. Penisini yeniden tehlikeye atmasına imkân dahi yoktu.</p>
<p>“Bekle!” Chanyeol uzaklaşan Junmyeon’un arkasından seslendi. “Biz durduğumuzda Sehun’un boynunda bir kravat yok muydu?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un boynunda gevşekçe sallanan ve her vuruşuyla Sehun’un göğsünde savrulan pembe kravatı unutmasına imkân yoktu. ‘İşimi elimde tutmak için her şeyi yaparım’ senaryosundaki tek kumaş parçasıydı. Sehun onu emerken kravatı eline dolamıştı; <em>kravat </em>dışında üzerindeki her şeyi tek tek çıkarmıştı.</p>
<p>Kesinlikle bir kravat vardı.</p>
<p>Soojung kravatı makyaj masalarından birinin üzerinde buldu ve vakit kaybetmeden Sehun’a taktılar. Şimdi geri kalan sahneyi başarıyla çekebileceklerdi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol yaklaşık bir saat sonra hissetmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’u yarasız bir şekilde başarıyla karnının üzerine çevirmişti; bacakları ayrık ve kalçası sunulmuş haldeydi. Penisinin Sehun’un içine girip çıktığı pek çok yakın çekimle ve ara sıra Soojung’un saçlarını düzeltmek ya da dudaklarını parlatmak için verdikleri aralarla çekimi bitirmek biraz uzun sürmüştü.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un elleri Sehun’un dolgun kalçasını kavramış, vuruşlarını yavaşlatırken yanaklarını ayırıyordu. Sehun’un onu içine aldığını göstermek için zumlayan bir kamera vardı ve Chanyeol, Sehun’u övüyordu. Diğer kamera Sehun’un yüzüne odaklıydı, her vuruşta yüzünde oluşan zevk kırıntılarını yakalıyordu. Sehun nasıl satacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Chanyeol, dayanıklılığını biliyordu ama kimse <em>o kadar</em> dayanıklı değildi.</p>
<p>Bir buçuk saat sonra son ‘kestik’ emri geldi. Sehun inleyerek kendini masaya bırakırken Chanyeol titreyen bacaklarıyla geri çekildi. Baldırlarında tenindeki terleri dayanılır kılan hoş bir sızı vardı. Kyungsoo yanına koşturarak Chanyeol’e spor içeceğini verdi; Chanyeol birkaç büyük yudum alırken Kyungsoo küçük bir havluyla yüzünü sildikten sonra Sehun’un kalçasındaki ve baldırlarındaki menileri silmeye geçti.</p>
<p>Chanyeol duşa sürünmek istiyordu ancak bitirmeden önce yeniden çekmeye gerek olmadığını anlamak için yönetmenin tüm çekimlerin iyi olduğunu onaylamasını beklemek zorundaydılar. Başını geriye yatırdı ve nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken gözlerini kapattı. Baekhyun’un düşündüğünün aksine porno seksi sadece kameraya çekilen seks <em>değildi.</em> Bir sanatı vardı; dayanıklılık, sabır ve aktörlerin harika bir takım çalışması çıkarmasını gerektirirdi.</p>
<p>“Harika bir iş çıkardın.” Kyungsoo onu övdü. Chanyeol gözlerini açtı ve Kyungsoo'ya teşekkür edecekken Kyungsoo'nun Chanyeol’un penisiyle konuştuğunu fark etti. Üç yılın sonunda Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun insanlar yerine penisleri tercih edeceğine ikna olmuştu.</p>
<p>Odaya fısıltılar hâkimdi ve Chanyeol elinden geldiğince rahatlamaya çalışıyordu. Hiçbir şey görmeden öylece bakıyordu. Girişte normalde Junmyeon’un oturduğu sandalye boştu; ana kameranın yanında yönetmenle sahneleri inceliyordu. Ancak Junmyeon’un sandalyesinin yanındaki duvara yaslanan kişiyi Chanyeol görmeyi hiç beklemiyordu.</p>
<p>Jongin kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu; bacaklarında inanılmaz dar bir pantolon ve üzerinde omuzlarından sarkan bol bir tişört vardı. Chanyeol’un nefesi kesildi ve bakışlarını kaçıramadı. Jongin ne zamandır oradaydı? Chanyeol performansı konusunda hiç yanılgıya düşmezdi ancak şu andaJongin'in izlediğini, yargıladığını düşünerek biraz gerilmişti. Jongin'in yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı ve Chanyeol’u görünce hemen kayboldu.</p>
<p>Jongin, Chanyeol’e el salladı ve gülümsedikten sonra ayrıldı. Chanyeol’un yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı ve kalbi hızlanırken kulakları kızardı. Jongin'in durduğu yere o kadar odaklanmıştı ki Junmyeon’un Jongin'le arasında geçenleri ilgiyle izlediğini fark etmemişti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol iki video daha çekti—birisi Jongdae’yle dışmekân piknik seti, diğeri kıçında tıkaç varken Yifan’ı becerdiği Yifan’la olandı. Junmyeon isteğini yeniden görüşmek için onu ofisine çağırmıştı. Chanyeol yaklaşık bir aydır en iyi tarafını gösteriyordu; hatta Jongdae’nin spot ışıklarının altından çekilmeden önce Junmyeon’un eski videolarına bakmak için arşive sızma teklifini bile reddetmişti. Bu oldukça büyük bir <em>otokontrole </em>neden olmuştu.</p>
<p>Junmyeon konuşmadan bir dakika boyunca Chanyeol’den gözlerini ayırmadı. “Hâlâ bu fikre tamamen katılmıyorum.” Diye başladı ve iç çekerek dirseklerini masasına yasladı. “Ama sana deneme şansı vermeye razı oldum. Abartılacak bir şey olmayacak. Daha büyük bir sete para yatırmadan önce nabız yoklamalıyız—“</p>
<p>“Jongin'le çalışmama izin mi veriyorsun?!” Chanyeol dayanamayıp araya girdi. Heyecandan yerinde zıplayacaktı.</p>
<p>“Deneme olarak.” Junmyeon uyardı. Çekmeceden ince bir senaryo çıkardı ve Chanyeol’e uzattı. “Çekime iki gün kala ağda yaptırmanı öneririm.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol penisine bakış attı. Her zaman düzgünce kırpar ya da ağda yapardı. “Ama—“</p>
<p>“Kıçına, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon belirtti. “Çekimden önceki gece temizlenmeyi unutma.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol aceleyle Junmyeon’un ofisinden çıktı. Heyecandan titriyordu. Rehberindeki herkese sonunda Jongin'in ellerinin ona dokunacağını mesaj çekmeyi düşünüyordu ama annesini hatırlayınca vazgeçti. İşini desteklese bile detayları öğrenmesine gerek yoktu. Onun yerine Baekhyun’a attı sadece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Becerileceğin için tebrikler. Sonunda Elizabeth gezmeyeceksin.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol, Jongin'le olan büyük çıkışı için özenle hazırlandı. Bomba gibi olması için bir haftası vardı; her sabah ekstra mekik ve barfiks çekiyordu. Hatta kaslarını göze çarpmanın abartı olup olmayacağını sorgulamıştı. Aniden panikledi; yere oturdu ve yumuşaklığını kaybetmediğinden emin olmak için tişörtünü kaldırdı. Bu rol için<em> ideal</em> olmalıydı. Oyunculuk bile olsa<em> Jongin</em> için ideal olmalıydı.</p>
<p>Denildiği gibi kıçına ağda yaptı; kasıklarından daha çok acı vereceğini beklemediği için birkaç damla yaş da akmıştı gözünden. Ondan sonra hassaslaşmıştı; Baekhyun haliyle dalga geçerken yan oturabiliyordu sadece. En yakın arkadaşı olsun ya da olmasın Chanyeol geçmesi için öpeceğine yalvarana kadar Baekhyun’un ev arkadaşı ayrıcalıklarını elinden almayı düşünüyordu.</p>
<p>Çekim günü Chanyeol öğlen başlayacakları için saat ona kadar orada bulunmasına gerek olmadığını biliyordu ancak elinde senaryosu erkenden gelmişti. Yanından geçerken Junmyeon ona iki kere bakmış, kafasını salladıktan sonra ofisinde gözden kaybolmuştu. Chanyeol üçüncü kata çıktı ve en küçük stüdyolardan birine girdi.</p>
<p>Set minimal hazırlanmıştı—ki Chanyeol için sorun yoktu. Setin ortasında büyük bir yatak vardı; sert yatağın üzerinde beyaz çarşaf ve yeri boylayacak olan beyaz yorgan vardı. Bir çift benzer komodin yatağın iki yanındaydı; okuma gözlüğü ve açık bir kitap birinin üzerindeyken ve diğerinde lamba vardı. Minimal gerçeklik. Chanyeol’e çektiği ilk birkaç videoyu hatırlatmıştı ve nostalji yaşatmıştı.</p>
<p>Beklemekten başka yapacak bir şeyi olmadığı için Chanyeol küçük makyaj odasına geçti ve oturarak senaryosunu açtı. Diyaloglar az olmasına rağmen üzerinden geçmekte sıkıntı olmazdı. Senaryo olmasının neden gerekli olduğunu anlamıyordu; tabi Junmyeon ve küçük detaylar konusundaki mükemmeliyetçiliğini biliyordu. Tek bir sahne vardı—ki kulağa kandırmaca gelebilirdi çünkü aktörlerin susuz kalmaması için birkaç ara verdikleri ve mükemmel çekim için tekrar tekrar yaptıkları için tek sahneler saatler sürebiliyordu.</p>
<p>Mukaddeme sıkıcı, modası geçmiş bir şeydi ama Chanyeol erkek arkadaşını memnun etmek için <em>en hevesli </em>şekilde oynayacağına yemin etti. Jongin'i memnun etmeyi ne kadar çok<em> istediği </em>düşünülünce zor olmayacaktı. Midesine taş gibi oturmuştu, rahatlamasına engel oluyordu. Ayağını sabırsızca yere vurarak ritim tutuyordu ve sayfadaki iki satır sözünün bulanıklaşmaya başladığını düşünüyordu. Kelimeler kafasını karıştırmak için yer değiştiriyor gibiydi.</p>
<p>Derin bir nefesi oflayarak verdi ve sonunda senaryoyu bıraktı. Beynini patlatmayacaktı. O deneyimli bir aktördü; ilk başladığında bile sinirleri bu kadar gerilmemişti. Lanet olsun, ilk resmi çekimi için o kadar heyecanlanmıştı ki ilkinden sonra –<em>tüm </em>yeteneklerini gösterebilmek için—tekrar tekrar çekmeyi bile önermişti.</p>
<p>Jongin tam bu arada bilinmeyen faktördü sadece. Tabi Chanyeol daha önce birlikte çalıştığı kişilerden fiziksel olarak etkilenmişti ancak her zaman durduğu bir nokta vardı. Kıvılcım sönene kadar birkaç kez çekim dışında Yifan’la sevişmişti. Sonra sekslerini sette tutmaya karar vermişlerdi. Seksten ve muhteşem orgazmdan <em>daha fazlası</em> hiç olmamıştı.</p>
<p>Jongin daha fazlası olabilirdi. Chanyeol, Jongin'e çıkma teklifi etmek için kafasındaki karışıklığı yeterince düzeltebilirse daha fazlası <em>olabileceklerini biliyordu.</em> Bu onu aynı anda hem korkutuyor hem de heyecanlandırıyordu. Jongin içinde Chanyeol’un sahip olduğunu bilmediği bir şeyi harekete geçiriyordu. Her zaman özgür bir ruh olmuştu, uzun sürmeyen ilişkilerden ilişkilere atlamıştı çünkü onu bağlayacak bir çekim hiç olmamıştı. Jongin'in ayaklarını yere basmasını sağlayacak bir ağırlığı olduğunu düşünüyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol bu teoriyi test etmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.</p>
<p>Soojung ilk gelendi; kolunun altında makyaj çantası, suratında bilmiş bir sırıtış vardı. “Hevesli miyiz neyiz?” Chanyeol’ün arkasına geçip ellerini omzuna koydu.</p>
<p>“Neden bahsettiğin konusunda hiçbir fikrim yok.” Bacak bacak üstüne atarak aynadan kıza tersçe baktı. Soojung onu geçiştirerek eşyalarını aynanın önüne dizmeye başladı.</p>
<p>Sonunda set küçük bir ekiple dolmuştu ve Chanyeol’ün makyajının son dokunuşları yapılırken Jongin göründü. Yorgun ama hâlâ yakışıklı görünüyordu. Chanyeol yere yatıp kendini sunmak istiyordu. Parmakları sıkıca sandalyesini kavrarken eklemleri beyazlamıştı. Gözünün kenarından Jongin'in diğer sandalyeye oturmasını ve bacaklarını ayırarak başını geriye atmasını izledi. Çenesinin keskin hattı göze çarpıyordu. Âdem elması yutkunduğunda dikkat dağıtıcıydı ve Chanyeol parmaklarını üzerinde gezdirmek istiyordu.</p>
<p>“Bitti.” Soojung bitirince söyledi. “Jongin. Uyan ve kıçını buraya getir.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol ayaklandı, bakışlarını yere çevirerek kollarını havaya kaldırıp gerindi. Avucuyla karnına vurduğunda Jongin'in elinin sıcaklığını beklemiyordu. Dokunuşu tişörtünün üzerinden yakmıştı. Alaycı bir dokunuştu ve Chanyeol daha fazlası için eğilmemek için kendini tuttu.</p>
<p>Jongin, Chanyeol’ün aynanın önündeki yerine oturunca Soojung işine başladı. Chanyeol, Jongin'in çenesindeki birkaç sivilce izini fark etmişti. Tenindeki kusurlar olduğunu biliyordu ve bu onu daha az çekici yapmıyordu. Bilakis Chanyeol’e Jongin'in insan olduğunu, yani aynı ligde olduğunu hatırlatıyordu.</p>
<p>“Pekâlâ, koca adam.” Kyungsoo mırladı ve Chanyeol’u kolundan çekerek az önce Jongin'in olduğu sandalyeye oturttu. Pantolonun içinde gizli olan Chanyeol’ün penisine baktı. “Seninle ilgilenelim.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’ün hazırlanmak için makyaj odasından yan odaya geçişi ilk kez olmuyordu. Küçüktü, duvara dayalı bir sandalye ve doktor ofisindeymiş gibi görünen bir masa vardı. Kyungsoo onu genişletebilsin diye Chanyeol kendini soyunmuş ve domalmış halde buldu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol bu zamanı kendini sakinleştirmek ve kasıklarındaki gerilmeyi azaltmak için derin nefesler almak için kullandı. Endişelenecek bir şeyi yoktu; bunu düzinelerce kez yapmıştı—pekâlâ, uke kısmı hariçti—ama kameranın önünde sevişeceği için kesinlikle utanmıyordu.</p>
<p>Tek yapması gereken <em>Jongin'i düşünmeyi</em> bırakmaktı. İyi olacaktı. Tamamen iyi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol beline havlu sararak odadan çıktı; kıçında zamanı gelene kadar onu hazır tutacak bir tıkaç vardı. Soojung parmaklarıyla Jongin'in pembe saçlarına şekil veriyordu. Jongin'in başı geriye yatmıştı. Chanyeol boğazdan bir ses çıkarınca Jongin gözlerini açıp ona baktı.</p>
<p>Chanyeol yavaşça odanın diğer köşesindeki kıyafetler yığınına gitti. Üzerinde Chanyeol’ün adının yazdığı açık mavi bir gömlek ve siyah baksır vardı. Sahnenin başında giyecekti. Uzun süre üzerinde kalmayacaklardı.</p>
<p>Gömleği giydi, Junmyeon’un senaryodaki talimatlarına uyarak birkaç düğmesini açık bıraktı ve baksırını sonraya bıraktı. Çekimden önce tıkacı çıkaracağı için şimdi giymesinin manası yoktu.</p>
<p>Her şey hızlıca ve etkileyici bir şekilde gerçekleşiyordu. O zihinsel olarak hazırlanamadan Chanyeol gömleği ve baksırıyla Jongin'in önünde bulmuştu kendini. Jongin üstsüzdü, pantolonu açıktı ve penisi koyu kumaşa baskı yapıyordu. Chanyeol dizlerinin üzerine çöküp onu emmek istiyordu ama daha çekime başlamamışlardı.</p>
<p>“Gergin olmana gerek yok.” Jongin onu yatıştırdı, dudaklarında tatlı bir gülümseme vardı.</p>
<p>Birden paniklemişti. “Değilim.” Chanyeol cırladı, sonra boğazını temizledi.</p>
<p>Jongin uzanarak Chanyeol’ün kulağını okşadı. Chanyeol’ün dizlerinin bağı çözülmüştü ve Jongin'e kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Kulaklarının ucu gerildiğinde kızarıyor.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’ün arkasında bir kapı vardı; yönetmen ‘motor’ diye bağırdığında ikisinin sendeleyerek ulaşacağı ve onun destek için yaslanacağı kapıydı.</p>
<p>“Endişelenme.” Jongin'in parmakları gevşekçe Chanyeol’ün bileğini tuttu. “Seninle harika bir şekilde ilgileneceğim.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol’ün gözleri önünde bir değişim yaşandı. İlk kelimeler Jongin'in ağzından çıkmıştı ancak Chanyeol’e sırıtan, baygın gözlerle bakan ve sertçe bileğini kavrayan Kai'di.</p>
<p>“Vay be.” Chanyeol soludu, böyle bir değişime hazır değildi. Önündeki hâlâ Jongin'di, çekim için karakterine bürünüyordu ve nedense bu rahatlatıcıydı. Jongin, Chanyeol’ü kapıya yasladı, burnunu Chanyeol’ün çenesine sürttü ve tüm bedenini ona bastırdı.</p>
<p>Chanyeol motor sesini az daha kaçırıyordu; kan kulaklarına akıyordu ve ağzı kuruyordu. Jongin vakit kaybetmedi. Dudakları dolgun, sıcacık ve balmdan dolayı ıslaktı. Chanyeol inledi ve kapı açılırken—senaryodaki gibi—geriye doğru düştü; kazara pantolonundan Jongin'i de kendine çekmişti.</p>
<p> Herkesin izlediğini biliyordu; Junmyeon muhtemelen Jongin'le çalışmak istiyorsa Chanyeol’ün yapacaklarını çoktan listelemeye başlamıştı. Bu profesyonelliğini çalıştırmaya başlamıştı.</p>
<p>Jongin saçlarını kavrayıp başını çekince Chanyeol inledi. Dudakları kameranın çekim açısına göre ayrıldı ve Jongin dilini ıslak bir öpücük için Chanyeol’un dudakları arasından içeriye kaydırdı. Jongin'in tadı çilekli balmın yanında naneliydi. Jongin diğer eliyle hızla Chanyeol’un gömleğinin düğmelerini tek tek açıyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol çamaşırı üzerinden Jongin'in penisini kavradı, Jongin kendini eline doğru itince avucunu sert uzunluğunda gezdirdi. Jongin hımladı ve Chanyeol’un saçını çekerek öpücüğü bozdu. “Bebeğim,” diye mırıldandı. Yumuşak bir zevk iniltisi çıkardı. “Güzel dudaklarının penisimi sarmasını görmek istiyorum.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol dizlerinin üzerinde çöktü ve Jongin'e bakarak penisine dudaklarını yasladı. Alaycı bir şekilde sırıttıktan sonra çamaşırı indirdi. Jongin'in penisi yakından aynı hayal ettiği gibi çok güzeldi. Aşırı büyük değildi ama kalındı; ucu koyu pembeydi ve yarığından sıvısı akıyordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol dilini çıkararak Jongin'in penisinin başında gezdirdi ve onu ağzına alırken gözlerini yüzünden ayırmadı. Kameralar açıkça Chanyeol’un onu emdiğini çekebilsin diye açı konusunda dikkatli davranıyorlardı. Chanyeol’ü izlerken Jongin'in dudakları ayrıktı ve gözleri kararmıştı. Chanyeol yavaşlayınca ileri doğru hareketlendi.</p>
<p>Porno seyircileri genelde yavaş, romantik oralardan hoşlanmazlardı. Boşunaydı.</p>
<p>Chanyeol bunu sık sık yapmazdı; dizlerinin ve çenesinin acımaya başlaması uzun sürmedi. Hiç rahatsızlık belirtisi göstermeden yarım saat boyunca penisini gırtlağına kadar alan Sehun’a artık yeni bir takdirle bakıyordu. Yüzünün ortasında bir kamera vardı, muhtemelen dudaklarına zum yapmıştı. Chanyeol, Jongin'in penisini ağzından çıkardı ve ıslak, şiş dudaklarını yaladı. Jongin penisini kökünden kavrayarak ucunu Chanyeol’un dudaklarına sürterken Chanyeol başını yalayarak emiyordu.</p>
<p>Jongin derin, şaşırmış bir inleme koyuverdi ve gözleri genişledi. Kameralar bunu yakalayamamıştı ama Chanyeol görmüştü ve onu cesaretlendirmişti. Ellerini Jongin'in baldırlarına yasladı ve şevkle penisini emmeye başladı. Kamera geri çekilerek Jongin'e Chanyeol’un saçlarını yeniden kavraması ve penisinde yönlendirmesi için fırsat verdi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’un dudaklarının kenarında salya birikmişti ve bazıları çenesine doğru akıyordu. Jongin'in tümünü almak için heveslenirken aniden geriye çekildi. Kıçının ve ellerinin üzerine düştü ve Jongin'e öylece bakakalınca yönetmen ‘kestik’ diye bağırdı.</p>
<p>“Kahretsin.” Jongin küfretti. Ağır ağır soluyordu ve penisini kökünden sıkıca kavramıştı.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo koşarak sete girdi ve Jongin'i merakla süzdü. “Sorun ne?”</p>
<p>“Boşalacaktım.” Jongin güldü. Elini saçlarında gezdirince Chanyeol’un kalbi tekledi.</p>
<p>“Sen ne?” Kyungsoo'nun bakışları Jongin'in penisi ve hâlâ yerde olan Chanyeol arasında gidip geldi. “Orallar seni <em>asla </em>bitirmezdi.”</p>
<p>“Her şeyin bir ilki vardır.” Jongin karşılık verdi. “Sakinleşmem için bir dakika verin.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo olanları yönetmene ve endişeli görünen Junmyeon’a açıklamak için giderken Chanyeol, Jongin'i izliyordu. Ağır ağır soluyordu ve göğsünde bir kızarıklık oluşuyordu. Chanyeol’un gururu dörtnala koşuyordu şu anda ve sırıtışını durduramıyordu. Jongin'in gözleri ona döndüğünde gülümsedi; rahatlatıcı ve içtendi.</p>
<p>“Devam ediyoruz, Jongin'in Chanyeol’u yatağa attığı kısma geçeceğiz.” Junmyeon seslendi.</p>
<p>Jongin, Chanyeol’u yerden kaldırdı. “Üzgünüm.”</p>
<p>“Kıçım bundan fazlasını kaldırabilir.” Chanyeol kendini durduramadan söylemişti. Anında utanmıştı ama Jongin gülerek gerginliğini almıştı.</p>
<p>Yeniden çekime başladığında Chanyeol gömleğini kaybetmişti ve Jongin'in iç çamaşırı kenara atılmıştı. Jongin ellerini Chanyeol’un beline götürdü, tırnakları Chanyeol’ü inletecek kadar tenini çiziyordu. Jongin onu yatağa atıp üzerine çıkarken Chanyeol ürperdi. Chanyeol kendisini kapana kısılmış gibi hissediyordu; Jongin'in aç, yırtıcı bakışları altında bir av gibiydi.</p>
<p>“Lütfen.” Diye yalvardı. Belli belirsiz satırını hatırlamıştı. “Beni becermene ihtiyacım var.” Siktiriboktan bir satırdı ama bu da basit bir <em>deneme </em>çekimiydi sonuçta. Diyalog değil ekran önündeki fiziksel uyumları önemliydi.</p>
<p>Jongin, Chanyeol’ün baksırını indirdi ve ellerini baldırlarının içinde yukarıya kaydırdı. Chanyeol yay gibi gerildi; bacakları Jongin'in tam arkasındaki kamera için ayrıldı.</p>
<p>Çoktan hazır—geniş ve kaygan— olduğu için her şey daha kolaydı. Jongin'in penisini bekliyordu. Jongin oyalanıyordu. Kamera daha yakına gelmişti, Chanyeol’ün deliğine baskı yapan ve uyarmaksızın içine giren Jongin'in penisine odaklanmıştı. Kesinlikle delirticiydi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol çarşafa asıldı ve Jongin'in onu tamamen doldurmasını ve adını unutana kadar becermesini beklerken rahatlamaya çalıştı. Jongin tamamen gömülmek yerine her seferinde geri çekilirken Chanyeol’un penisi titriyor ve zonkluyordu. Deliğinin kasılmasına engel olamıyordu ve bu da kamera için mükemmeldi.</p>
<p>Jongin köküne kadar içine gömüldüğünde Chanyeol’un uzun, sesli inlemesi <em>sahte</em> ya da abartılmış değildi. Kıvılcımı yakalamak için ara sıra kıçına tıkaç taktıkları çekimler dışında Chanyeol uzun zamandır içine bir şey almamıştı. Kahrolası derecede <em>muhteşem </em>hissettiriyordu. Bacaklarını kapatıp Jongin'i kendine çekme isteğiyle direniyordu.</p>
<p>Jongin onu yavaşça beceriyordu. Chanyeol alışmaya çalışırken derin derin soluyordu ve yönetmenin hızlanmaları için işaret vermesini bekliyordu. Chanyeol bedenini kontrol edemiyor değildi. Karşısındaki <em>Jongin'di </em>ve çok uzun zamandır bunu beklediği için dizginlenmesi zordu.</p>
<p>Fısıltıyla Jongin'e Chanyeol’un kalçasını kaldırması emredildi. Jongin'in penisi içinde kıpırdanınca Chanyeol inledi ve Jongin, Chanyeol’un baldırlarını kavrayarak bacaklarını göğsüne yasladı. Kalçası tamamen kameranın—ve Jongin'in— önüne serilmişti. Jongin'in penisi onu doldururken mükemmel bir görüntü sunuyordu.</p>
<p>Birkaç dakikalık yavaş, işkence gibi vuruştan sonra Chanyeol işaretini aldı. Chanyeol’un burada bir satırı da vardı. “Beni becermeye devam et.” Chanyeol hırladı ve Jongin cevap olarak hızlanınca ağzından şaşkınlık dolu bir ses çıktı. Bu <em>senaryosundaki satır</em> değildi ama kesildiğini belirten ses duyulmadı. Jongin, Chanyeol’un bacaklarını kalçasına doladı ve hızını artırdı. Chanyeol, Jongin'in pürüzsüz hareketlerini bu kadar yakından kişisel olarak görme şerefine nail olacağını hiç düşünmemişti.</p>
<p>Kamera için inledi; inliyordu çünkü zevk omurgasından yükselip, kasıklarını kasıyordu. Dokunulmadan boşalmamak için odaklanması gerekiyordu. Başının üzerindeki aşırı parlak ışıklara ve arka planda gezinen elemanların çıkardıkları seslere odaklandı.Jongin onu hızını kesmeden tekrar tekrar becerirken Chanyeol dişlerini alt dudağına geçirerek başını geriye attı.</p>
<p>Yönetmen durdurmak için bağırdı. Chanyeol iniltisini bastırarak yatakta sere serpe uzanıyordu çünkü hareket etmesine izin yoktu. Bacakları hâlâ Jongin'in beline dolanmış haldeydi ve Jongin'in penisi içine gömülüydü. Kyungsoo yanlarına geldi ama ikisi de onu geri gönderdiler. Chanyeol ara verdiği için yumuşamazdı şu anda ve Jongin de aynı durumda görünüyordu.</p>
<p>Jongin'in yüzünde Chanyeol’ün anlayamadığı tuhaf bir ifade vardı. Dudağını dişleyerek Chanyeol’ü süzüyordu ve Chanyeol’ün göğsü kabarırken beyni arıza yapıyordu.</p>
<p>“Seni randevuya çıkarabilir miyim?” Chanyeol ağzından kaçırdı ve hemen pişman oldu. Bu ne yeri ne de zamanıydı. İşleri tuhaflaştıracaktı ve bu filme taşınırsa Chanyeol bir daha Jongin'le çalışma şansı elde edemeyecekti.</p>
<p>Jongin'in gözleri açıldı, belli ki şaşırmıştı. “Imm,” birisi var mı diye etrafa bakındı. Ellerini—ki sakince yanlarını tutuyordu—Chanyeol’ün baldırlarına götürdü. “Evet, olur.”</p>
<p>“Gerçekten mi?” Chanyeol bu kadar kolay olmasına şaşırarak sordu.</p>
<p>Jongin omuz silkti. Chanyeol içinde penisinin gerildiğini hissetmişti. “Evet. Senin hakkında bir sürü iyi şey duydum ve sen gerçekten seksisin o yüzden… Evet.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol, Jongin'e sırıttı ve rahatlayarak iç çekti. “Teşekkürler.”</p>
<p>Jongin güldü. “Sehun senin de makine gibi becerdiğini söylüyor.” Diye ekledi Jongin ve Chanyeol’ün baldırlarındaki tutuşu sıkılaştı. “Haklı olup olmadığını görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.”</p>
<p>Lanetler olsun. Jongin'inChanyeol’ün penisini alırken altında uzandığı ve dudaklarından adının döküldüğü görüntüler penisininheyecanla titremesine neden oldu. Jongin bunu fark etti ve yüzünde yeniden<em> Kai</em> sırıtışı belirdi.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’ün bu bakışın ne anlama geldiğini anlayacak zamanı olmadı çünkü yönetmen yeniden ‘motor’ diye bağırmıştı. Kaldıkları yerden devam ettiler ve sonra pozisyon değiştirdiler. Artık Jongin'le randevusunu garantilediği için kendini bırakması ve profesyonel moda dönmesi daha kolaydı. Üzerine tırmanıp Jongin'in penisini sürerken ağırdan alacağı anlamına da gelmiyordu.</p>
<p>Jongin'in tırnakları Chanyeol’ün baldırlarında izler bırakırken Chanyeol daha hızlı zıplamaya başladı ve kamera Jongin onu sertçe, hızlıca becerirken daha iyi açı yakalasın diye eğildi. Chanyeol’e odaklanma yüzlerinde değilken yeniden Jongin'i öpmesi için mükemmel bir fırsat da sunmuştu.</p>
<p>Ayrıldıklarında Jongin ona gülümsüyordu ancak başka bir ‘kestik’ çağrısıyla gülümsemesi soldu. Yeniden açı ayarlaması için birkaç kere daha kestikten ve bir saat sonra çekimi bitirdiler.</p>
<p>Chanyeol bitkindi. Altındaki meniye düşmemek için kolları ve dizleri üzerinde dinleniyordu. Sırtında da meni vardı ve yavaşça yanlarına akıyordu. Kyungsoo'nun havluyla gelmesini bekliyordu. Jongin arkasında duruyordu; Chanyeol’ün kalçası üzerindeki eli rahatlatmak için tenini ovuyordu. Arkası temizlendikten sonra Jongin, Chanyeol’ün kalkmasına yardım etti ve belinden tutarak onu yataktan çıkardı.</p>
<p>Bitkindi ama zevkten de dört köşeydi. Kendisine parlakça gülümseyen Jongin'e sırıtıyordu.</p>
<p>“İkiniz iğrençleşmeye başladınız.” Kyungsoo onlara bakarak sızlandı.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol ertesi akşam Jongin'i yemeğe çıkardı. Jongin yeniden utangaç gülümsemelerine ve tatlı sözlerine dönmüştü—ki bu Chanyeol’ün çekimini daha çok güçlendiriyordu. Jongin'in okul masraflarını ödemek için porno sektörüne girdiğini ama sonrasında okulu bıraktığını öğrendi.</p>
<p>“Bu işi seviyorum.” Jongin dudaklarını yalayarak açıkladı. Chanyeol kendi hakkında konuşurken bunu çok yaptığını fark etmişti. “Okulda okuduğum her şeyden çok seviyorum o yüzden devam etti. Gerisini biliyorsun.” Jongin ileri doğru eğildi ve dirseklerini masaya koyarak peçetesiyle oynadı. “Ya sen? Seni pornoya çeken ne oldu?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol geriye yaslandı, parmağıyla bardağına dokundu. Yemeklerinin çoğu yenmişti; sohbet ederken yemişlerdi. “Ah, bir heves içindi aslında. Birkaç yıl önce bir grup arkadaşım ve ben içiyorduk, içlerinden birisi sürekli bilgisayarında amatör mastürbasyon videoları açmaya başladı. <em>Korkunçtular.</em>” Chanyeol güldü. “Pekâlâ, sarhoş bense kendi videomu çekmenin harika olacağını düşündü çünkü onlardan çok daha iyisini yapacağını biliyordu. Kimseye göstermemiştim ancak ev arkadaşım dosyayı bulup izlemiş. Bana izlediği pornolardan daha iyi satacağımı söyledi. O zamanlar hayatta bir hedefim yoktu o yüzden ‘sokayım’ diye düşündüm ve getirisi olduğu için porno sektöründe şansımı denemeye karar verdim.”</p>
<p>Jongin sırıtarak başını iki yana salladı. “Çok başkasın Chanyeol.”</p>
<p>“<em>İyi </em>anlamda mı?” umutla sordu.</p>
<p>Chanyeol, Jongin'in ayakkabısını bileğinde hissetti ve alaycı bir şekilde bacağında kaydı. “Evet.” Jongin niyetini belli edercesine Chanyeol’ü süzerek cevapladı. “Tatlıya geçelim mi?”</p>
<p>Modası geçmiş porno repliğiydi—Chanyeol bilmeliydi, buna alışkındı—ancak sadece Chanyeol’ü parmağında oynatan Jongin'de işe yarıyordu. Chanyeol vakit kaybetmeden Jongin'i evine götürdü; elleri Jongin'in saçlarında, dudakları Jongin'in dudaklarında onu kapıda sıkıştırmıştı. Birçok söz barındırıyordu ve o gece seks yapmasalar da—bir sonraki ve ondan bir sonraki randevularında da—Chanyeol yeni süper seksi sevgilisiyle öpüşmekten, sabah uykulu yüzüyle uyanmaktan memnundu.</p>
<p>Daha fazlası için aceleye gerek yoktu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀☀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junmyeon ikisinin sevgili olmasına pek hoşnut olmamıştı; bu sadece Chanyeol ve Jongin'in<em> ikisinden </em>de beraber çalışmak istediklerini duyacağı içindi. Ve Jongin'in yavru köpek bakışları ölümcül darbeydi.</p>
<p>“İyi.” Homurdandı, saçlarını yolmaya şu kadar kalmıştı. “Bana öyle bakmayı bırak yeter ki.”</p>
<p>Jongin, Chanyeol’le beşlik çaktı ve gözden kayboldular; muhtemelen boş stüdyolardan birinde yiyişeceklerdi. Junmyeon ofisine geri döndü. Üzerinde çalıştığı seriye başlamanın ve bu ikisine başrolü vermenin zamanı gelip gelmediğini merak ediyordu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The END.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>